Das Kind
by Bosch1990
Summary: Wichtige Mitteilung für diese Story: diese story ist total blöd lest sie liber nicht... !KAPITEL 2 UND 3 SIND DA!
1. Der Anfang jeder Geschichte

Das Kind

Kapitel: Der Brief

Harry lag mit offenen Augen im Bett er wollte eigentlich Mittagsschlaf machen, weil er den ganzen Vormittag für Onkel Vernon im Garten schuften konnte. Harry machte die Augen zu.

Harry wurde aber aus dem Schlaf gerissen als eine Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster flog einen Brief bei Harry fallen ließ und wieder davon flog.

Er drehte den Brief in den Händen und entdeckte das Dunkle Mal... Voldemorts Mal.

Harry ritzte den Brief auf und las:

_Lieber Harry,_

_die ewigen Streitereien und das Töten und so weiter gehen mir auf den Sack. Es wird langsam langweilig das ich es nicht schaffe dich zu töten_

_und deshalb wollte ich dich hiermit um Verzeihung_

_bitten. Es tut mir leid das ich dich fünf lange Jahre_

_töten wollte es war sinnlos._

_Und Als Entschuldigung würde ich dich gerne zu meinen 50sten Geburtstag einladen._

_Es findet in den Neueröffneten Pup am nächsten Dienstag, eine Straße von dir entfernt statt. Außer dir ist noch Gildoroy Lockhart eingeladen._

_Ich hoffe du kommst _

_Lord Voldemort_


	2. Der Anfang der Party

Kapitel 2: Der Anfang der Party... 

Harry stand vor den Pup. Er hatte gerade ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Voldemort gekauft (ein Muggelfolterwerkzeug). Er betrat den Pup und sah Voldemort und Lockhart ihn entgegen winken.

Harry setzte seinen Weg fort und bemerkte dass beide schon leicht angetrunken waren. „ Hi Voldemort alles gute zum Geburtstag." sagte Harry und übergab sein Geschenk.

Voldemort packte sein Geschenk aus und war hin und her

gerissen zwischen Freude und den drang es sofort auszuprobieren. „Danke Harry das bedeutet mir sehr viel... und nenn mich Voldi dass tun alle mein Freunde."Sagte der Lord, „Was willst du trinken"„Nen Jägermeister bitte."antwortete Harry. Voldemort beschwor einen großen Krug Jägermeister und einen Pack Skat-Karten."Los last uns spielen!"


	3. ihre Spiele

**Kapitel 3: ... ihre Spiele...**

„Wirklich Skat spielen das ist ja vorzüglich... aber ich

kann kein Skat."sagte Lockhart mit seinen charmanten

(dümmlichen) Lächeln. „Und ich auch nicht! Meine

Verwandten haben mir nie so etwas beigebracht."meldete

Harry. Voldemort schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und sagte: „Dann muss ich es euch beibringen."

„Na dann leg Los"sagten beide im Chor.

Und Voldi erklärte beiden das Bedienen und Reizen und wo Voldemort das mit den Reizen erklärte fuhr Lockhart dazwischen: „Echt das wird ja immer besser... also alles mit Reizwäsche?"

„Oh ja, Lockhart so wird Skat gespielt!!!"meinte der Dunkle Lord sarkastisch und Lockhart stieß ein „ Cool"aus.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte und Lockhart saß in Reizwäsche da.

Harry fing an mit lachen, die Kellnerin ließ das Tablett fallen

und die Männer von den Nachbartischen pfiffen durch den Zähne. Lockhart lief knallrot an, winkte zu den Männern und

ging zu den Tischen und gab jeden ein Autogramm.

**Nach einer halben Stunde:**

Harry leerte sein 7tes Glas Jägermeister und bestellte sich 

noch eins. Bei Harry leierte es so richtig im Kopf.

Skat hatten nun alle begriffen und nach einigen Übungsrunden

fummelte Lockhart in seiner Tasche rum und zog ein Autogramm heraus und knallte es auf den Tisch.

„ Voldi und Harry wir sind die besten und deshalb spielen wir um einen Preis. Der der gewinnt der bekommt ein Autogramm von mir... ist das was??!!" lallte er. „OK"kicherte Harry und Voldemort nickte.

Ein spannentes Skatduell entbrannte aber nach einigen Minuten gewann Harry und bekam das Autogramm.

Jetzt redeten alle erst mal über dieses und jenes und Harry, Voldemort und Lockhart hatten ein neues Getränk gefunden das hatte Voldemort schnell beschworen als er auf Klo war.

Dieses Getränk hatte den Effekt das ein Schluck so war wie ein Glas Feuerwasser.

„Kommt wir spielen ein neues Spiel das ist mir gerade eingefallen das hab ich letztes Jahr von so einen russichen

Zauberer gelerntl."„ Wie heißt das Spiel??"kicherten Harry und Lockhart um die Wette. „Russiches Roulett."lallte Voldi.

„Ein Zauberstab wid in die Mitte gelegt.Vorher wird ein Zauber ausgemacht. Der Stab wird gedreht und auf dem der Zauberstab zeigt wird mit dem Zauber oder Fluch belegt.

Der einen Zauber abbekommt der darf den für die nächste

Runde festlegen."

„Ist das nicht Gefährlich???"stammelte Harry kleinlaut.

„Gefährlich!?" Voldemort lachte auf. „Das ist ja gerade der Reiz daran."

„Cool!!! Schon wieder ein Spiel mit Reizwäsche"

„Halts Maul!!!"bellten beide gleichzeitig los.

„Let´s go fangen wir an."sagte Voldemort.

Sie spielten in den ersten Runden mit harmlosen Sprüchen.

Voldemort zauberte Lockharts Kopf zwischen seine Beine. („Schöne Aussicht ich kann so einer Kellnerin unter den Rock schauen.")

Lockhart zauberte Harry pinke Harre.

„Auf den der Zauberstab nun zeigt der bekommt schöne große Eiterblasen am Arsch!"sagte Harry. Er drehte den Zauberstab und dieser zeigte zu Lord Voldemort. Harry sagte den Zauber und Voldemort bekam Augen wie Bernsteine. Lockhart lachte über diesen Gesichtsausdruck schallent los. Voldi ging Lockhart an die Gurgelseine Stimme war nur ein Zichen:

„Das ist nicht lustig!!!"Lockhart nickte eilig. Als Voldemort sich wieder setzte gab es einen lauten Knall (die Eiterblasen waren geplatzt). Harry und Lockhart lachten nun im Duett.

„VERDAMMT DAS IST NICHT ZUM LACHEN DAS GIBT RACHE... DER NÄCHSTE ZAUBER IST AVADA KENDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!"

Das lachen verstummte, Voldi drehte und der Stab zeigte auf Lockhart. „AVADA KENDAVRA"donnerte Voldemort.

Ein surren grünes Licht und Lockhart war Tod.

„Endlich Ruhe!!!"sagte Harry und sprang Voldemort an den Hals.

„So Harry jetzt haben wir Zeit für uns."sagte Voldemort romantich, hob ihn hoch und verschwand mit Harry in den Gestezimmern des Pups...


End file.
